See Through My Eyes
by VintagePen
Summary: <html><head></head>Molly Hooper has lived a boring, dull life. Filled to brim with friends, jobs, and her cat Toby. With the rise of a drug lord and his drug "Enchanting" overtaking the streets of London. She hopes for something greater until a certain cat gives her something that will change her forever. Eventual Sherlolly. (This is a crossover of Halle Berry's "Catwoman" and Sherlock)</html>


**A/N: Hey guys! I have been playing around this idea in my head for awhile and I decided to finally write it down! I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do! Enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Everyone lives a life right? Unfortunately, all lives are not the same. There are lives who are remarkable and full of amazement and wonder. Then there are those lives, like mine, who live a life of normalcy. I have come to learn that everyone counts. But, there are those rare occasions that a once normal life could become something even greater. With that transition, a new lifestyle and person is formed. My name is Molly Hooper and I experienced that liberation of freedom and power.

London, considered to be one of the world's wonders, I suppose. Filled to the brim of overflowing history of kings and queens, political domination, and liberation of oppression. There are thousands of different people that arrive from the four corners of the world to visit this landmark. Each person with a different face, different background, just different. We are all mixed into one little city. All are pushed and lulled by the restlessness of the city. I walk through it everyday. Passing person after person, street after street.

I was blessed to have all the normalities of civilized society. A home, at least one pet, and a good paying job. Everyone has some variety of the same thing. I work at St. Bartholomew's Hospital as a pathologist.

Throughout my life, I have always noticed that I have always been quiet and not like other girls. Sure I liked makeup and dresses, but instead of chasing boys, I focused more on my studies. However, I have come to enjoy the comfortable silence that surrounds me. Since meeting Sherlock, I have slowly started to walk away from that quiet life. I would take a small step out, but then take a small step back. I was craving more out of life, but never had the courage to go make it my own. My life never really counted for anything. No statistics, no numbers. Life just goes on with or without me.

* * *

><p>"Molly, I need to use the lab for today," Sherlock loudly stated as he strode in and began to shed his coat and scarf. He placed them upon a stool that was nearby.<p>

"Oh, a-all righty," I stammered as I briefly looked up at him. "Is there anything I-I can do?" I had to avert my eyes somewhere else other than his tight tucked shirt.

"Coffee, black, two sugars," he demanded without looking up as he began to set up in his usual station. No sincerity for my work at all.

I nodded as I hurried out of the room.

_-Somewhere Else In London-_

"Oh man, the boss'll kill us!" Shouted a worried looking man. His bald head was gleaming in the cool day.

"Relax Johnny, we'll just have to explain the situation," replied a slightly heftier man. His pudgy hands were little fists in his coat pockets.

"Oi! There ain't no explaining to the boss!" The man ran his clammy fingers over his shiny head. "We just got mugged by a pathetic asshole lookin' for a quick fix! It's the end!"

"Will you shut up! You want all of London knowin' what we were doing?!"

The men came to a stop at a rusty silver door with a sliding eye slot. The wind picked up a bit and whistled in their ears. Turning their hot pudgy faces full of beading sweat to cool flushed complexions. They both casted each other nervous glances before they knocked. A pair of eyes shot out and both men began to roll up their sleeves to an "x" tattooed on their wrists. After a brief nod and the unbolting of locks, the men proceeded inside.

The door swung open to reveal a long, darken corridor. The guard cocked his head toward their destination as if he knew the men were expected. The air hummed along with the flickering lights. All was still in there. The two men shuffled along, passing door after door. Their contents unknown to the outside viewer. They halted a wooden door that was guarded with armed men. Briefly knocking, the door was answered by a young woman in maid's attire. She scanned the two visitors and her eyes wandered over to the thick leather chair that was facing them. She returned to her work of giving the hidden man a manicure.

"Have you ever had toys that you didn't want to share with but had to anyway?" Purred the hidden man's voice.

Both men gulped, while one of them managed to squeak out, "Uh-m-m, yes sir."

"Then you know how it feels when someone takes them from you with no way of getting it back," He spat out. Clear annoyance can be felt in the air. He snapped his fingers at the maid and whispered something to her. She went to retrieve a metal box that was placed directly in his lap.

"W-we didn't mean for it to happen sir!" One of the men pleaded.

The man's fingers danced upon the lid as he opened it to reveal a shiny pistol, that had the words "wicked" engraved on it. "Oh, no worries boys!" He readied the trigger. "Just a slap on the hand and a scolding will do!" A faint smile appeared on his lips.

A mixture of disbelief and relief washed over the men's features. "You really mean it sir?"

"Oh sure…" His smiled stretched as he quickly turned around and shot both men directly in the chest. The maid only jumped but stifled her screamed and swallowed back her tears. "If I was a stupid bloke." He sighed and ran a hand over his face, the gun was limp in his hand. "This is what I get for hiring two stupid elephants." He handed the smoking gun to a trembling maid who reload it and placed it back in the box and into it's secret compartment while two men cleaned up the mess.

_-Back At St. Bart__'__s-_

"Sh-Sherlock?" I peeped my head into the lab while clutching the two beverages.

"Place it on the counter," He ordered without looking up. His eyes deeply concentrated in the microscope.

After placing it in the desired place, I couldn't help but cast my glance again to his slightly muscled form. There was silence. His scrawling and turning of nobs was the only thing heard throughout the lab.

"You can stop staring now," He demanded, not even stirring.

My cheeks turned pink as I quickly gathered my supplies. "R-right sorry."

The day dragged on and on. Body after body, report after report. Hunched over, cutting, sewing and repeat. I almost didn't recognize the time after the last report. I cleaned up and gathered my things and headed towards the locker room. I almost overlooked the buzzing in my pocket.

_Going by your flat later._ -_SH_

The tiny screen just flashed onto my face. I looked at the message in disbelief, did Sherlock Holmes just invite himself over to my flat? I shook away the giddiness as my fingers typed.

_All righty! Excuse the mess! _:) _-MH_

I could feel him roll his eyes at my message. I bit my lower lip in regret. Running my fingers through my ponytail, I heaved a sigh. My phone buzzed again. "Probably Sherlock with a snide remark." I mumbled as my eyes saw a different name. It was Mary's.

_Guess who__'__s back?! -MW_

I chuckled at my friends dramatic text.

_The Tickle Monster?- MH_

_Molly don__'__t make jokes.:) I just landed in London. Will you meet me tomorrow at noon? I have loads to tell you! - MW_

I smiled at my friend's remark and sent her a confirmation text of tomorrow's plans. Mary is like a sister to me. She has always been there since my first heartbreak to y job landing at St. Bart's.

The Tube ride home was a routine event. Every evening or night, there will be a few passengers at the station. All thinking they wish they could be somewhere else. I would sometimes let my eyes wander and study the different faces I see. All different, never the same. Some old, some young, bold, or dull. I caught a glimpse if someone stealing a coin purse from a lady. All I could do was look away and clutch the straps of my bag and pray for the train to come faster.

After I got off at my stop, I walked the rest of the way home with my eyes casted down. I weaved through crowds of passerby's. It was nearly dark when I was about to get to the last block . I looked up at the darkening blue sky and gave a tired sigh. Nearing my flat, I heard a noise in an alleyway I passed by. It sounded like a strangled cry. Shuffling began as if the noise was trying to get out. My neck creaked as I turned my head to get a better view.

"H-hello?" I slowly creeped towards a pile of garbage bags. I looked all around me and took a big gulp to calm my beating heart. The alley seemed abandoned. The walls hung high and connected with one another that I thought it was going to squeeze me shut. Another yelp knocked me out observation.

"Oh my goodness," I slammed my bags to the side and quacking began pushing the clinking garbage bags out of the way. The term 'fight or flight' was clearly non-existent in mind my right now. After pushing a few bags out of the way, I came upon a cat. Not a human body, a cat's body. My animal lover instinct made it's way to my heart. I went from nervousness to worry.

"You poor dear." The cat meowed at me. She was skinny and fragile. Her grey fur is stained black with filth. There were noticeable cuts upon her paws and arms. Her blue-green orbs ascended upon my face as if it was deciding if it was safe.

A sigh escaped me as I contemplated on taking her home or to an animal shelter. It was already dark and the vet was not close to my flat. I gave her one more look, "Oh, I cannot say no to you." I smiled and took off my coat as I scooped her into my coat gathered my belongings and began the journey home.


End file.
